Detention Is BETTER Than I Thought
by my polaroid camera
Summary: In Your Dreams Mr. All-Time-Pain-In-The-Ass! NEVER! Read it pls! puppy-dog-eyes-and-pout!oto-chan out!
1. Chapter 1

**Detention Is BETTER Than I Thought**

**A/N: Yosh I'm a newbie here so please bear with me! If you liked my story, please review and leave some advices and stuff like that! Thanks! I hope you enjoy my story! – young otouto**

" EVANS, POTTER! This is you last warning!" their Potions teacher hissed at Lily and James as their fellow Gryffindor classmates and some Slytherins including Snape turned their heads to look at them.

" I'm so,so,so,so,so … sorry mister!! I didn't mean to shout that loud it's because of –" Lily stood up and explained but was interrupted by the professor himself.

"EVANS, I shall not hear any SOUND except for your breathing, I want a COMPLETE silence. Do you rotten head Gryffindors understand that or do you want me to spell it for you! Last warning Potter and Evans or detention for two weeks! STOP CHATTING AND ABSOLUTELY NO SHOUTING! SIT DOWN!"

Lily sat down slowly while blushing furiously because of the embarrassing position she was in because of a certain jerk. All the Slytherins snickered and returned to what they were doing while the other Gryffindors groaned due to their teacher's grievance.

"That Slimy old git! I'll show him next time not to mess up with a Gryffindor." James cursed under his breath. Sirius and Peter snickered behind him and amused at his 'Gryffindor-Forever' credence.

"This is your entire fault, Mr. All-Time-Pain-In-The-Ass! Shut up and leave me alone! You're jeopardizing my chance of being the friggin' Head Girl! If I, in any possibility, will be expelled from here because of you talking to me, I will drag you with me and then Avada Kedavra you!" hissed the fuming Lily, obviously very angry at James as he messed up with her VERY clean behavior record.

"Hey, it's not my fault you shouted that loud! I just asked you one freakin' question! And I didn't even force you to reply to me! We didn't even get a detention, hey! It's just a WARNING! You were OVER-REACTING, Drama Queen!" James said while silently snickering.

"IM-NOT-A-DRAMA-QUEEN, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING JERK!" Lily hissed silently.

James snickered along with Sirius and Peter who has his eyes wide in amusement. "Ohh, fiercy! That's my type! And thanks for the compliment I like it! Mr. All-Time-Pain-In-The-Ass is much better so drop the Good-For-Nothing jerk. " James said.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR WIDE MOUTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't you bloody understand that, or do you want me to spell it out for you!?" Lily hissed angrily.

"Fine, I'll shut up if you just answer my one very, very, little, tiny, bit of question and you should give me the answer that I _want_?" James said while showing his not-so-famous smirk.

"And what is this very, very little, tiny bit of question you're mentioning?" Lily asked, her face full of suspicions.

" Go out with me " James said with full of pride that he'll get the girl to go out with him.

Lily turned her face in front of James and move her face _very_ closely to his face. Lily smiled evily and said ' No, I will rather go out with Snape than go out with a git like you!"

" Ahaha! I know your style! You're playing hard-to-get like most of the girls here at Hogwarts. Your pretend you don't like to go out with me but you're really happy that I asked you! Don't worry, I understand a girl like you! Maybe I'm the only one who has the courage to ask you out. So, is that settled, you're going out with me?" James said with a triumphant smile in his face that will be erased in any moment now.

" NEVER!" shouted the newly 6th year prefect Lily Evans, boiling with anger. She didn't realize that she shouted that out loud. James Potter just sat there looking up at her with a mouth open in disbelief and confusion.

"Evans, Potter! 40 points from Gryffindor each!" their professor yelled. Lily sat there with eyes wide open as she cannot believe what just happened. She thought this was really bad. But there's more!

"And detention for two weeks to the both of you!" yelled their professor.

"_NOOOOOO!!!"_ Lily thought. Her world is coming to an end! All her dreams were crushed! Her chance of being a head girl will come to an end

" _I LOST 40 POINTS BECAUSE OF JAMES BLOODY POTTER!!! AND I ALSO GOT A DETENTION BECAUSE OF THE SAME GUY!!! HE WILL PAY" _she thought as she clenched her fist ready to meet James's pretty boy face.

But before her fist made contact to James's face their professor called their attention.

"Listen, everyone. I will only say this once so listen carefully. Next term, we will have a Potions Making competition. There should be three members in each team. So better gather the best potions makers in your group. It doesn't matter if you have a teammate from a different house. Each member will receive a trophy and each will get 100 points for his/her house, that may secure their chance of winning the Inter-House trophy." The professor explained.

"Assignment for today, give a brief description of the wolfsbane potions. 2 rolls of parchment and 5000 words. You're all dismissed. Remember your assignment or detention!" their professor said as the students groaned.

They all scrambled out of the dungeon and went to the Great Hall.

LUNCH

Everyone settled in their house tables and started eating their lunch.

James, Sirius and Peter have started eating while waiting for Remus to return from the prefects meeting with McGonagall.

"McGonagall told us, that we're gonna visit Hogsmeade next week. Same rules, no permit, no visiting of Hogsmeade." Said Remus as he sat down next to Peter and grab a plate to load with the food in front of him.

" Sweet, I've been waiting for so long to go to Hogsmeade

"Ohh , Good I need another set of Dung-Bombs and a set of Exploding Snaps.**( A/N: Is it Exploding Snaps .. pls tell me if I got it right … Sorry if not !) **said Sirius.

"But we're not allowed to bring Zonko products inside the school and if we do they're all gonna be confiscated by Filch again. Then why by more, hey?" asked Peter.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, the time we enter the school again, I've already used my Dung-Bombs to our dear old favorite Snuffles!" said Sirius with a handsome smirk growing on his very handsome face.

"What are you planning to do there , Wormtail? " asked Sirius.

" I'm gonna visit uhm … ah … Three Broomsticks" said Peter while blushing madly.

" Don't tell me you're just gonna sit there and stare at Madam Rosmerta? Do you like her that much? She way older than you!" said Sirius.

" No, N-no-no!! I don't like her … that much!" Peter retorted still blushing furiously.

" Are you saying that you ACTUALLY like that old hag?!" said Sirius in disbelief.

" Don't call her an old hag! She's nice!" Peter said shyly.

"Ohhh … nice … my cute ass! You're hittin' on older chicks!"Sirius teased which made Peter blush madly like a very ripe tomato.

"So, what happened to your date Potter ?" asked Sirius as he turned to his other best friend.

James smirked.

**A cliff hanger for a sweet bonus! So that you'll tune in!**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! I ****愛 ****you all!**

**Please give me a review! Arigatou!**

**Infinite XO's**

**Oto-chan out! **


	2. Why Is It Hard To Say No Part 1

**Detention Is BETTER Than I Thought**

**Yo Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Oto-chan 3**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2- Part I- Why is it Hard to Say No?**

Lunch at the Great Hall is absolutely great because of its mouth-watering and delicious foods that can be fed to an army because of its unlimited amount. You can hear the clanging and banging of the golden goblets and the silverwares, the laughter that erupts from the four long House Tables and the chatter that never cease from any of the corners of the big hall. Anyone will certainly enjoy the 50 minutes of lunch with the atmosphere in the Great Hall even if the ghost are swooping everywhere and Headless Nick obediently shows his almost beheaded-head to the little first years that automatically throws up or loose their appetite. Everyone was happy that day including some of the Slytherin and Argus Filch because he had given a detention to a boy who spilled ink on the floor.

Everyone was simply happy and relaxed except Lily Evans.

Unlike most of the Hogwarts girls whose hobby is to chase the handsome guys in the school and spend most of the time gossiping and chatting about boys, latest wizard fashion, the hot and muscular Quidditch players, Lily Evans is not your typical teen-age girl. She's not interested in the latest fashion trend in Paris or somewhere. She's not interested to whose more handsome and hotter Quidditch player. She doesn't care a lot about her appearance. She doesn't care, and promised to herself she'll never will, if one of the most handsome and most popular guy in Hogwarts ask her out.

Lily has a more important things in her mind that that. She needs to study more so that she can fulfill her dreams to become a healer at St. Mungo's. She needs to be more serious and more focused in her study that she frequently forgets that she's also a young lady wanting to feel love.

After being dismissed at Potions, she went to the Great Hall for lunch but she saw Potter so she decided to go to the library as she wanted to relax. She couldn't forget what did just happen in Potions. She was still fuming with anger and trying to rewind what just happened.

_Flashback_

"_I SAID SHUT YOUR WIDE MOUTH AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Can't you bloody understand that, or do you want me to spell it out for you!?" Lily hissed angrily._

"_Fine, I'll shut up if you just answer my one very, very, little, tiny, bit of question and you should give me the answer that I want?" James said while showing his not-so-famous smirk. _

"_And what is this very, very little, tiny bit of question you're mentioning?" Lily asked, her face full of suspicions. _

" _Go out with me " James said with full of pride that he'll get the girl to go out with him._

_Lily turned her face in front of James and move her face very closely to his face. Lily smiled evily and said ' No, I will rather go out with Snape than go out with a git like you!"_

" _Ahaha! I know your style! You're playing hard-to-get like most of the girls here at Hogwarts. Your pretend you don't like to go out with me but you're really happy that I asked you! Don't worry, I understand a girl like you! Maybe I'm the only one who has the courage to ask you out. So, is that settled, you're going out with me?" James said with a triumphant smile in his face that will be erased in any moment now. _

" _NEVER!" shouted the newly 6__th__ year prefect Lily Evans, boiling with anger. She didn't realize that she shouted that out loud. James Potter just sat there looking up at her with a mouth open in disbelief and confusion. _

"_Evans, Potter! 40 points from Gryffindor each!" their professor yelled. Lily sat there with eyes wide open as she cannot believe what just happened. She thought this was really bad. But there's more!_

"_And detention for two weeks to the both of you!" yelled their professor._

_End of Flashback._

"_A detention for two weeks"_ she thought. She had never been in ANY detention or whatsoever. She has a reputation of having a clean Behavior record until now. _" And I friggin' lost 40 House point and my friggin' chance of being a friggin' Head Girl will be friggin' jeopardized! NOOO! I'll make sure that frggin' bloody Potter friggin' pays! Right I'll friggin' make him do the all the friggin' detention as he was the friggin' one who friggin' dragged me to this friggin' position". __**(A/N: I just LOVE that word, friggin'! O.o)**_

She went inside the library and greeted the strict Ms. Pince. She went to table near the window so she can be relaxed to the fresh breeze of air that gently hits her face then grabbed the nearest and thickest book she could reach. She started reading the book with all concentration that she didn't realize that the friggin' jerk and his famous posse were just three tables away, pretending to read … except Remus, watching her careful as she read.

_**James and the Gang**_

" Hey, what are we doing in the library, you perfectly know that I hate books right! And that Eagle-looking librarian will just kick us out even Sirius' famous smirks are no effect to her!" said the smug-looking Peter.

" Don't you diss my smirks, Rat Boy! James, move now before she sees us because of the Rat Boy here !" Sirius whispered.

" Relax, Padfoot!" said James.

" Go now James!" boosted the three of them.

" Alright, here goes!" said James now wearing his arrogant smirk.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So, what happened to your date Potter ?" asked Sirius as he turned to his other best friend._

_James smirked._

" _Ahh, thanks for reminding me Padfoot, so where's my fiery girl?" said James craning his head to look for Lily in chattering the crowd._

"_She's not here" said James with a tone of disappointment in his voice. _

" _What is this all about ?" asked the confused Remus._

" _Do you know Lily Evans, the red-headed chick ?" asked Sirius._

" _Yea, I know her she's my partner in prefect duty. She didn't attend our prefects meeting awhile ago. Why, what's up with her?" said Remus._

" _You see, James here, asked her out awhile ago during Potions." Sirius explained while snickering a bit._

" _You asked her out ?! " asked Remus in disbelief._

" _What is that statement can't you understand?" said James while rolling his eyes._

" _Sorry, I just can't believe it. So, what did she say?" _

" _Of course she turned him down! "said Peter while James and Sirius glared at him. _

" _Sorry!" said Peter fidgeting a bit._

" _And that's not all, they both got a detention because Lily shouted 'Never' outloud when he asked her for the umpteenth time" explained Sirius._

" _and that's not still all, we both got 40 points deduction each … it's all her fault so don't blame me!" said James to Remus. _

" _Fine, I won't blame you, but make sure you get those points back!"_

" _Blarghh !!! Yea, Fine, Whatever!" said James not caring about the points deducted from his 'beloved' house because of him. If Gryffindor has lesser points, Slytherin would have a bigger chance in winning the Inter-House Competition._

_He should gain points or else Slytherin would win the._

_Then realization hit him ! _

_If he wins the Potions Making Competition, he'll gain a 100 points and then secure their win for the Inter-House Competition. They'll WIN over the Slytherin! In order to win, he needs team mates, smart team mates. Smart … bookworms … red-head … _

_LILY!_

"_Yes! I knew it! I'll join _and_ win the Potions competition then we'll gain hundred points. That will secure our chance of winning the Inter-House! Then as for Lily, I'll ask her to be my teammate! Of course she'll not say 'no' cause she's desperate to gain points so she'll be a Head Girl or whatever it is. While we study and stuff, we'll get to know each other then we'll be close, then she'll like me and she'll go out with me! Get it! See the logic! Any questions?" said James with all enthusiasm._

"_Okay ???" said Sirius, Remus and Peter in unison. _

"_So are you with me?" asked James._

" _Fine" said Remus and Peter._

" _You're ON !" shouted Sirius with his fist on the air. _

" _Okay, I'll ask her now before anybody ask her. So where is she?" said James._

" _I think she's in the library." replied Remus._

" _What are we waiting for , Let's go!" bark Sirius._

_They ran to the library and saw what they were looking for._

" _Lily."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Will Lily say 'Yes' to James' offer? Who will be the third person in their team? You find all the answers in the next chapter of ****Detention Is BETTER Than I Thought.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep reviewing! Thanks again! I'm making a Naruto fic! I not sure if it'll be a SasuSaku or NejiSaku cuz I totally love both of the pairings! I need help ! Who is the BETTER man for Sakura-chan? Vote,vote!**

**A/N: I think I'll update every week! I want to thank ****this is my reality**** who encouraged me to write more and one of my friends KM who reads all the fics I bring at school!**

**Oto-Chan Out 3 !**


	3. Nope, She's With Me

**Detention Is BETTER Than I Thought**

**Chapter 3- Nope, She's with me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Snape's POV **_

Severus Snape was a Slytherin prefect. He was also the guy who has the 'Slytherin Pride'. But unlike the Slytherins, he was not a 'pure-blooded wizard'. He's a half-blooded wizard because his pure-blooded mother married his muggle father. Before, he has nothing against muggles. He even befriended one. But things changed when he was influenced by his fellow Slytherins.

Snape usually uses his lunch time studying in the library instead of listening to his Slytherin classmates gloat about their manors, wealth and other stuff rich and pure-blood wizards usually have. Being a half-blood, he didn't have much of those luxuries to gloat on to. But there was one thing he could boast about, his brains. Snape was a good student, a really intelligent one. He was way advanced in their lessons compared to his classmates especially when their lesson was potions. In their class he was the 'second' best potion maker. He's always next to his old-time friend Lily. Sometimes, it made him sick of the thought that a girl can beat a guy like him. It made him sick that a Gryffindor can beat a Slytherin like him. It made him sick that a muggle-born girl like her can beat a half-blood like him. It made him sicker that she's friends with Potter and now Potter was asking her out.

He was reading in the corner of the library, secretly watching his crush read a thick book. He was so awed at her beauty. Her stunning red hair was swaying as the wind coming from the window blow it. Her green-almond shaped eyes were glued to the book she was reading. '_Why didn't I see this before?' asked Snape to himself. 'Idiot, it's there in your heart all along. You were awed by her beauty and her intelligence when you first saw her and when you first talked to her. You had and still have a feeling for her. You just kept on denying it because of your Slytherin pride. You believed that emotions were weaknesses. You believed that it's the one that prevents you from winning. You never allowed that feeling in your heart. Because of that she made a distance from you. You were her first friend here but you hurt her with those words that you said to her. Now, you can now only look at her from a wide distance. Enjoy the stunning view of her. You can never bond back the shattered trust that she gave you before._

Snape was trance was broken by his most hated classmates namely James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. He hated James and Sirius since the day they laid their eyes on each other. He hated them because they're usually the pure-blood brats.

_**Normal POV**_

Lily was in the edge of dozing off when his most hated person on Earth showed up.

"What the HELL do you want, Potter?" hissed Lily. She said James' name with pure disgust that made the bespectacled guy shiver.

"Uhmm … I kinda forgot … uhmm … wait a sec!" said James in a rush then ran to the back of the library where his gang was waiting him.

"Oi! James! What happened?! C'mon spill!" said Sirius with great enthusiasm.

'Uhmm ... nothing … I just … unmm …forgot something … yea ... I forgot –' said James who was trying to cover his nervous face.

'He chickened out' said Remus simply.

'Stupid smart-ass!' retorted James.

'Holy smokes! Is this the end of the world? The infamous James Potter, King of the Gryffindors chickened out! Hell to you!' said Sirius then laughed with Remus and Peter.

'Hey I did not chicken out! I was just a bit nervous!' answered James.

'Yeah, yeah! YOU GO BACK THERE AND FREAKIN" ASK HER OUT!' hissed Sirius angrily.

He walked back to Lily's table and saw her eyes still glued to the book she was reading.

He went in front of the table, pluck up his courage finally ready to ask her when.

'Potter, May I have a second with Evans?' asked a monotone voice coming from none other than …

Severus Snape.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update for like how many weeks. School was a torture. I promise not to make that as a habit. Thanks for reading! Reviews!**

**Oto-chan**


End file.
